<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misplaced in Time by adrestia_of_the_long_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061821">Misplaced in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night'>adrestia_of_the_long_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sky Wars Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coruscant (Star Wars), F/M, Holocron, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Past, don't mess with time, messing with the timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka is attending classes at the Jedi Temple while 501st is on leave, all Captain Rex wanted to do was to deliver the requested data crystal but the pair get caught up when a group of Jedi initiates accidently activate a holocron and the pair are sent into the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sky Wars Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misplaced in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got bored and decided to mess with time travel while i waited for a delievery.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/></p><p>
All Rex remembered was a flash of blinding light and a sense of being drowned in emotions, his was cut off in his thought process at the sound of a lightsaber being activated and the Commander yelling for them to stand down.</p>
<p>“Rex!”  Ahsoka yelled as she blocked the unknown Jedi Knight from striking the Clone Captain.  “Rex, get up!”  The Captain reacted to the fear in her voice and grabbed his DC-17s and pointed them at the unknowns.</p>
<p>Rex pushed himself up and ensured that he kept his DC-17s pointed at the threat to his Commander.  “What is going on, Soka?” he was confused why was the Jedi attacking them, this did not make any sense at all.  “Don’t even try that,” he growled as he pointed his blasters directly at the unknown Jedi who was reaching for his lightsaber.</p>
<p>“Stand down, Padawan,” the Jedi who was currently fighting the Commander ordered.  “The Mandalorian is a threat!”</p>
<p>“No, you are,” she growled as she finally had enough with the Knight and kicked him away from her as she moved in order to stand beside the Captain.  “Are you ok?” she was worried for him since he hadn’t reacted at the first threat from the unknown Jedi Knight.</p>
<p>Rex quickly used his HUD in order to reach out for assistance on the GAR frequency but was greeted by static.  “What the,” he muttered as he quickly tried the other known frequencies and holonet for information.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Ahsoka demanded as she clipped the Knight’s lightsaber to her belt.  </p>
<p>“I am Master Qui Gon Jinn, and this is my Padawan Learner Obi Wan Kenobi,” the Master stated as if he hadn’t just been disarmed by a youngling and he glanced behind his shoulder as a wave of Masters flashing lightsabers rushed into the room.</p>
<p>“Lies,” Ahsoka countered with a disbelieving shake of her head as her Padawan braid flashed the surrounding Jedi.</p>
<p>“Who are you Padawan?” questioned Master Yoda as he stepped forward, gesturing for the others to remain behind.  “I am Master Yoda and how are you and your friend?”</p>
<p>“Master Yoda?” Ahsoka was beyond confused now.  “Rex?”</p>
<p>“Confirmed, it is him,” Rex replied as he ran a voice print analysis via his HUD.</p>
<p>“I am who I say I am,” Yoda was amused, the Padawan didn’t trust the Grandmaster’s word but she trusted the Mandalorian standing beside her without question.  But why didn’t she just use the Force to confirm his identity was a mystery to the Grandmaster.</p>
<p>“What is going on?”</p>
<p>“Unknown, Soka,” Rex replied following his instincts that using military terminology or her real name at the moment would be a bad idea.  “Didn’t Jinn…” he trailed off.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she frowned in response.  “What do you remember?”</p>
<p>“Master Nu yelling at the initiates and then they bumped into us,” Rex replied as he recalled the last thing, he remembered prior to waking up in what he assumed was the past.  “Force?”</p>
<p>Master Nu froze when her name was mentioned, she shook her head to her fellow Masters, no she didn’t know the pair.</p>
<p>Ahsoka nodded her head in agreement as she placed her lightsabers on her belt and tossed the Knight’s or rather Master Jinn’s lightsaber to him.  “Master Yoda,” she sighed as she gazed at the semi-familiar Grandmaster.  “We’re from… the…. future.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Don’t say anything that will damage the timeline,” Rex ordered her as she glanced at him with an expression of disbelief on her face.  “I KNOW,” she muttered as the pair entered the Council Chambers together.  “Don’t take off your bucket,” she countered in turn.</p>
<p>“I KNOW,” he matched her tone exactly causing her to laugh out loud as the Council Members filled in the chairs in front of them.</p>
<p>“Greetings, Padawan,” Master Windu stated as he studied the unknown pair but he focused more closely on the Padawan, according to Master Jinn she had disarmed him very easily and with minimal effort on her part.</p>
<p>“Greetings, Masters,” Ahsoka bowed toward the Masters, some she knew others she hadn’t seen before.  “My name is Soka and this is my companion Rex,” she decided to use the nickname that Rex had called her in order to avoid any issues with little her in the future.</p>
<p>“A nickname, I sense,” Yoda stated.</p>
<p>“It’s best to avoid information that may interfere with the timeline,” Rex stated as he felt Ahsoka brush up against him in shock.  He glanced over to where she was gazing and spotted Master Koon, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it to draw her attention back to the situation at hand.  “We just want to get back home before anyone starts to worry.”</p>
<p>“Right, Master’s probably tearing the Temple apart looking for me,” Ahsoka looked up at a the familiar Jaig eyes.  “Your brothers are probably ripping Coruscant apart for you.”</p>
<p>Rex’s eyes closed at the thought of his brothers believing that they had been taken right from the Temple without anyone noticing.  “We have to get back before they decide that taking the Temple apart piece by piece is a good idea,” he muttered to his Commander which earned him a grin at the thought.</p>
<p>“Cody,” she countered.  “Will be the voice of reason,” she countered.</p>
<p>“Cody?” Rex frowned.  “He’s not on Coruscant, it’ll depend on how long Jesse holds out.” </p>
<p>“Oh, Force,” she swung around to face the Masters.  “We need to get home NOW,” she pleaded.</p>
<p>“Patience, Padawan,” Windu stated as he watched the interaction between the two visitors.  “You must have patience.”</p>
<p>“My Master says that patience is over rated,” she replied instantly.  </p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be practicing patience,” Rex informed the Council which earned a glare from the Padawan.  “Wasn’t that the reason for the extra lessons?”</p>
<p>“I prefer aggressive negotiations,” she replied with a grin.  “And if it wasn’t for the extra lessons, we would be home right now.”</p>
<p>“Aggressive negotiations?” questioned Master Koon.</p>
<p>“Negotiations with a lightsaber,” the pair replied in unison.</p>
<p>“Who taught you that?” Master Jinn asked from where he and his Padawan were standing.</p>
<p>“My Master’s Master,” Ahsoka replied instantly.</p>
<p>“He sounds very foolish,” Jinn stated with a frown.</p>
<p>“He’s the youngest Council Member EVER in Jedi history,” Ahsoka instantly coming to Master Kenobi’s defense.</p>
<p>“Distracted, we must not be,” Yoda stated.  “How you two come to be here is more important.”</p>
<p>“Rex?” she glanced at the Clone next her or more specifically his HUD.</p>
<p>Rex walked in to the center of the room where the display system was located, he ignored the surprised gasps from the Masters when he activated it without any issues.  He contacted a link from his HUD to the monitor that displayed the video from right before they ended up in the past.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Rex!” Ashoka called out when she saw the familiar Captain enter the library.</p>
<p>“Littl’un,” Rex approached the sitting Padawan and passed over a datapad he was carrying with him.</p>
<p>“What is this?” she turned it on and gasped in surprise.</p>
<p>“Echo,” Rex replied as he watched his Commander submit the completed report to her teacher.  “I did NOT give it to you,” he warned as he spotted Master Nu approaching from behind the Commander.</p>
<p>“Padawan!” Master Nu said crossly.  “Captain, I have told you both before to please keep the volume down!” she said with only a mild trace of annoyance in her voice.</p>
<p>Both instantly stated they were sorry as she headed off to corral a group of initiates, as Ahsoka started to grab her datapad and books.  A pair of armored hands appeared in the frame and grabbed some as well, with a practiced ease that showed he had done this before.</p>
<p>“So why are you busting me out?” she asked looking up into the camera.  “And don’t say it’s just because of Echo.”</p>
<p>“The boys felt it wasn’t fair you got punished for taking the blame for them,” the camera moved as Rex shrugged.  “They pulled their credits while Echo did the report.  I believe their plan is take you to 79s.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” she smiled at that.  “You’re not going to tell Master and try to stop me?”</p>
<p>“No, sir,” he countered as a swarm of initiates suddenly pushed between the pair, muttering ‘Sorry Captain,’ as a holocron dropped from too little hands and emitted a flash of brilliant light when it opened.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Master Nu was shocked to see herself in the hologram, and apparently, she hadn’t even been fazed about a Mandalorian being in the Temple in fact from her reaction, it was apparent she was accustomed to him being there.  Not even the younglings seemed affected by him being there, if their interaction with the armored male was to be taken as it had been shown.</p>
<p>“I recognized the holocron,” Master Nu informed the Council.  “I shall go retrieve it from the vault,” she bowed as she quickly left the Council Chambers.</p>
<p>“Are you a Jedi?” questioned Obi Wan suddenly to Rex.</p>
<p>“What?!” Rex gasped at the question as he glanced at Ahsoka for help, but all she did was shrugged at him with a grin forming on her face.  “No! I am no Jedi.  Why do people keep asking me that?” he muttered under his breathe.  His response caused some of the Masters to chuckle in response.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Obi Wan frowned as he tried to think of another reason for a Mandalorian being within the halls of the Temple.  “So, who are you?”</p>
<p>When Rex remained quiet, Ahsoka decided to come to his rescue with an easy reply, “He’s my friend,” as she tugged the Captain into a hug.</p>
<p>“Littl’un,” Rex hugged her back as he replied as well, “She’s… family.”</p>
<p>“Friend?” Master Yoda asked with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p>Ahsoka shrugged in reply, “Of course, Rexter is my friend.  We grew up together,” she inwardly grinned since she was technically older than him but he was biologically older than her.</p>
<p>Rex acknowledged her statement with a nod.  “I’ve known her since the day she became a Padawan,” Rex supplied.</p>
<p>“We meet on my first mission with my Master,” she quickly added on at Rex’s statement.</p>
<p>Master Nu reentered the Council Chambers carrying the holocron from Rex’s vid.</p>
<p>“Thank the force,” Ahsoka muttered as she approached the jedi Master, “Can it be activated?”</p>
<p>“Of course, youngling,” Master Nu stated as she placed the holocron in the center of the room and pushed the necessary symbols in order to activate the device.  It started to emit a white light similar to the one Ahsoka and Rex had seen prior to their thrust into the past.</p>
<p>Another brilliant burst of light caused everyone to cover their eyes, as they waited for it to stop emitting the light.</p>
<p>The next time Ahsoka opened her eyes, she and Rex were standing in the middle of a group of younglings with Master Nu picking up the fallen holocron.</p>
<p>“Are you to alright?” she questioned with a slight frown appearing on her wrinkled face, “You haven’t said anything?”</p>
<p>“We’re fine, Master Nu,” Ahsoka replied as she glanced over at Rex who was helping a little one who had collided with him.</p>
<p>“We’re both fine, Ma’am,” Rex supplied as he glanced over at Ahsoka with a look that said that they were going to talk as soon as they were alone.</p>
<p>What in the force had just happened?</p>
<p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>